


hush

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are much better things your mouth could be doing right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Estelle gives Yuri a birthday gift by smothering his face with her vagina"

Once her dress is off, Estelle immediately slips out of her panties as well, and Yuri watches carefully, intrigued, because she’s not usually quite so hasty to strip down. He gets a good glimpse of her exposed crotch and licks his lips in anticipation before Estelle finally starts drifting up the mattress, slinking towards him on her hands and knees.

Yuri’s expecting her to stop around when her hips reach his, but she doesn’t, instead continuing to crawl forward—and that’s when his heart hits his throat.

He can feel her legs skimming against his sides, her curls lightly brushing up his stomach, his chest, until she’s sitting with her legs spread wide, straddling the space between his shoulders and his neck.

His pulse bounces against her inner thighs. Yuri swallows hard.

“Estelle? What’s this?”

The princess looms over him and cups a hand to his cheek. “Your next birthday gift,” she answers, though she’d already gotten him something and frankly, he’s appreciative enough of the new fighting gloves. “If you want it, that is.”

Estelle rocks her hips purposely then, practically humping his neck, and when she then gives him a pointed look, grabbing his chin to run her thumb along the curve of his lips, Yuri gets the message.

Estelle bites her own lip. “So? May I?”

She looks so serious, so _determined_ about it, that Yuri just can’t help it—he just _has_ to tease her. Fighting back the urge to grin, he quirks a brow and responds, “Geez. Demanding tonight, aren’t we?”

Estelle’s cheeks go pink at that, and she dips her head down, a hint shyly. “Do you want it or not?”

Yuri pretends to contemplate it for a while, just to make her squirm a bit—but when he finally shoots her a grin, it’s absolutely shit-eating.

“Get the hell up here already,” he orders her, and that’s enough for relief and to immediately flood Estelle’s features. She lightly smacks his shoulder before smiling down at him, proceeding to cross the last few inches necessary to squat over his face, and Yuri all too eagerly cranes his neck to accommodate her. His lips meet her halfway, closing around soft flaps of flesh, sucking lightly, and Estelle instantly spasms above him, moaning aloud in a way that has blood rushing straight between his own legs.

From there, things get real messy real fast.

Amidst his enthused use of sucking lips and sweeping tongue and scraping teeth, Estelle only becomes slicker and stickier against his mouth, her juices dripping down his chin and cheeks. Her salty taste still lingers on his tongue even after he swallows; the musky scent of her sex envelops him as his breathing becomes harder and more ragged. And with his nose and mouth under such pressure, Estelle carefully rocking down into him in between her own throaty gasps, Yuri’s already going dizzy from thrill.

Spirits, she’s _amazing_.

He can’t tell her that when his mouth is so occupied, though, so Yuri tries to pull back, tries to catch his breath so he can tell her how damn _good_ this is. But all he manages to get out is a brief “Este— _mmph_!” before she’s pressing down on him again, cutting him off, deliberately forcing his head back down against the pillow as her vulva smashes against his lips.

“Hush,” Estelle murmurs, a hint of haughtiness in her tone, and she pulls up for a moment to let Yuri gulp down some air before she’s thrusting down again. “There are much better things your mouth could be doing right now.”

And Yuri, unable to protest and all too eager to please, merely smiles into her flesh before picking up right where he left off.


End file.
